1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a suction device for creating a vacuum to remove materials from one location and deposit them at another location. The materials may be solids, gases, liquids or slurries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beck, U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,746 discloses a dredge having a circular chamber into which high pressure fluid is pumped. A fluid outlet is also attached to the chamber. A vortex is created in the chamber at the location of intermitting pipes. The space between the pipes is employed as a low-pressure outlet so that the smaller of the pipes is fluidly coupled to the low-pressure vortex thereby causing fluid and materials to be suctioned into the chamber and exited through the outlet.